


The Undesirable Doublet

by vivaciousroyalty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, tags will be updated as story continues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaciousroyalty/pseuds/vivaciousroyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The afterlife is dull and boring. You are no longer important and you no longer have any affect on anything that may be going on outside of the dream bubbles. But what if a mysterious letter telling you to partner up with a troll you barely know and serve your surprisingly same lord gives you the chance to do something exciting and productive. </p><p>Your name is DAMARA MEGIDO and you are A BAD GUY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undesirable Doublet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Kirstin and welcome to my story! I just wanted to let you know that this is a story focused around a black relationship between Kurloz and Damara.
> 
> You're still here? Great! Enjoy!

 

Your name is **DAMARA MEGIDO** and YOU'VE BEEN DEAD FOR A WHILE.

You're not quite sure about how long you've been dead, it's all kind of a blur. Well, lots of things are blurs now at this point. From being high 90% of your afterlife and the other 10% being used to bug the troll that broke your pathetic, meager, blood pumper. Yeah, you're not exactly a role model to anyone, or if you are, you would look down on that poor troll.

You've been in these dream bubble for probably multiple sweeps and have no idea why you haven't left. Everyone you know here has been an asshole to you in one way or another. They have bullied you, broken you, looked down on you. None of these, so called 'friends', ever came to your rescue when you were heart broken, traumatized, or bullied. None of them ever assisted you in anyway, whether it be mentally, emotionally, or physically. None of them deserved your kindness, and they would know that.

But things were about to change for you. Things were going to go from dull, to slightly entertaining, then to troublesome. And it was all going to happen whether you like it or not. You never had choices in these situations anyways, and they always ended up hurting you in one way or another. Not a surprise, the Megido line was full of suffering lives and after lives.

These things, however, were unknown to you. You could possibly use some time-y wime-y powers you have left, but you don't like jump starting games. You like letting things roll, you never take the extra step to anything, let the excitement come to you, your patience and suffering will be rewarded by the God you worship.

These things, you are unaware about, are soon to arrive, you just have to have patience. And luckily, today, you do. You have decided to play your annual game of 'Steal-Rufiohs-Lusus-For-Shits-And-Giggles' and have successfully hidden the small beast in a little box. You have the key, of course, but not in a place the incompreable shit blood would probably reach.

It's in your bra.

It doesn't take too long til the idiot is making his way towards your territory of the dream bubble. He saunters in, hands in his pockets and a kind, deceiving, smile settled on his features. He's still unbelievably attractive despite all the pain he brings to your emotional state.

Sometimes, you still feel red towards the boy. You think about his lips over yours, the tender and sweet moments you shared. The nights he would take you out flying, and the mornings you would stay up and watch anime together. Sometimes in your coon, you think about lying next to him, cuddling up in silence and entangling your fingers into his hair. You miss those days and you wonder what life would have been like if he did not cheat on you.

You probably wouldn't have killed anyone, that's for sure.

 

  
"Hey doll, how are you doin'?" He speaks up as he approaches you, stopping only a few steps in front of you. He's getting smarter, you notice, he is learning to stay out of your reach incase he ticks you off once again.

"I am fine. What do you want?" You've improved your West Beforian quite a bit since you don't do much in your after life, might as well make it easier to communicate with the imbeciles that litter this dream bubble.

"Whoa, quick to jump to the point, huh? Maybe I was just stopping by to chat?" Bullshit, it was never that way. You two may be...on somewhat good terms, but he never really visits you unless it is about him.

"Come to complain about horse cock again?" Your crimson painted lips can't help but turn upwards at that reply. Your spectacles glance down at his vest and notice his bones aren't there. Odd, but not unusual. Rufioh could be forgetful and maybe just didn't put them on. Whatever, why are you worrying about his clothes? It's not important.

"Shit girl, no need to be so crude." You would roll your eyes at that, but he isn't worth your energy. "And no, I'm not here to talk about Horuss. At least, not right now. I got some things I gotta ask you."

"Like what?" Your crossed arms only tighten as your dead eyes silently judge the boy in front of you.

"First is, when are you going to give me the damn key to the box you got my lusus trapped in?" His facial expression contorts into one of more irritation and slight defeat.

"When you beg." Your smirk only grows.

"I ain't begging, doll. Secondly, I was told to tell you to you to come up the trees, you got some mail or some shit." Your lips move back down and one eyebrow peaks up. Mail? You haven't gotten anything like that since you were alive.

Mail wasn't anything new to a dead troll. Some trolls and humans-alive or dead-would stop by and drop things off purposefully and accidentally. You haven't really made any new friends to receive mail from so you're rather suspicious. This has to be another ruse to get you out of your forest area and to get bugged by Meenah.

Of course, you have no problem fighting the ex-heiress, you've done it plenty of times and you love putting her in her place. Kick her until she is down, spit in her face, make her bleed. Oh yes, this is definitely what you enjoy. But don't get this type of hate confused with the romantic kind. You are in no way kissing Meenah. You would rather have Rufioh break your heart a thousand more times before kissing that fish stick.

"What kind of present?" You question him, suspicion still written all across your face.

He sighs in a more defeated fashion. "I don't know doll, the guys and gals just told me you got shit today. I don't think they plan on touching whatever it may be either. No one really wants to know why or what anyone would want to give to you."

Okay, ouch. That was rude, but Rufioh was an idiot and blunt and half the time didn't realize it. It's one of those times again because he isn't looking horrified and isn't backing away from you while sputtering out apologies. Whatever, you'll let it go just this once cause now you're a bit curious about what this item may be.

You reach into your shirt with a frown, pushing your monochrome hand into your bra to take hold of the key inside. Your hand slowly slides back up and you glance over at the tooth fairy in front of you and you notice he had his head turned the other way as you reached down into your shirt. Too bad, he missed a show.

You begin to take your steps towards him, which makes him look back over at you with slightly wide eyes since you are suddenly much closer than before. You press your hand flatly against his chest with the key. You only hold it against the hard and fleshy surface for a few more moments as he raises his hands. You remove your hand and the key drops in to his expecting hands.

"Enjoy." You say as your brush by your ex-lover. He doesn't respond and you don't expect him to. He'll be busy getting his lusus out of its barely breathable cage. You smoothly walk towards the exit of the forest, your arms moving down to your sides to gently swing as your pale eyes stay focused on the route. It's not a long walk, a few minutes to get out of the trees and up towards more trees, except now you'd be climbing in their branches.

You take calm steps up the stairs built among the trees, your right hand moving to grab onto the railings provided. You take your time since there is no rush, there is never any rush for you, no one or anything ever needs you at this point.

It's kind of sad to think about, actually.

You make it up to one of the largest trees in the forest, where the base of these operations seem to be held at. A few of your friends seem to be gathered here, chatting and looking at their mail. You pay no attention to them since they do not matter. You just want to get your shit and leave. No disturbing the peace here and no one disturbing you. That's the way you would like it.

You stroll over to your box and crouch down. You get one of the bottom containers because you barely ever use it. It would make no sense to own a higher up box. Give it to someone who would appreciate it.

You swing the petite, metal door open and you spot one lonely item. An envelope. You got a letter? Even stranger. Who would try to contact you? You honestly have no idea. You are just some dead girl to most people, and anyone who knew you was right in this bubble or playing in the alpha session as you stood here. Maybe it was one of the humans or descendants? Still, you doubt it. You don't think any of them even know your name.

You stand up properly and kick the tiny door shut, a small clang resonating through out the area. No one bothers looking over at the source or at you.

Your illuminating yellow nails dig into the paper and rip it open, careful to not actually rip the letter. Imagine if you walked all the way here (It wasn't a long walk, but still) just to accidentally ruin your mail. Ah, the irony. You wouldn't be surprised if that did happen through. Luck has never been on your side, that was more of a Serket thing.

You pull out the letter that is neatly folded. You drop the envelope to the ground with not a single thought of littering crossing your think pan. Your digits flick open the blankly coloured sheet and your dead eyes stare down at the writing. It's almost white, it's almost invisible. But the writing has a light hue of green to it. Good, because you would have not wasted your time even trying to read it if the asshole who wrote the letter decided to use white.

Your blank eyes begin to scan the paper quietly and read the surprisingly short and straight to the point letter.

"Dear Miss Megido,

I am positive you are just estactic to hear from me, as many of your alternates usually are. You may have no clue in your mind who I may be, or why I may be contacting you, but I wish to assure you that it is important."

What the hell was with this letter? Who was this guy and why did he feel like telling you what to do?

"You may be asking yourself who I may be, but my identity is none of your concern, I am but only an excellent host and that is all that matters about me at this point. But back to the reason why I contacted you, it is time to rise to the occasion and begin to serve your Lord."

Okay, now this guy has your attention. Being able to contact you, and know you, and know about your doings for Lord English means that this guy must be in the same ring as you.

"There is an event coming in your near future that may delay the coming of your Lord which needs to be tended to. It is your duty to apprehend anyone who may try to stop Him. Of course, He would be able to deal with this situation on his own, but he wishes to see what followers are capable of serving him. I believe he has some faith in those who were to become his Handmaiden."

Your alternate self? So this guy was maybe from the timeline where the Ancestors lived. You would love to question him and figure out what your alternate was like, but unfortunately this guy didn't seem to leave an address where you could get back to him.

"Now, these events may or may not be fast approaching, depending on where you are in your after life. But realize that you are now in training to serve our Lord, and when in training, well, you do not work alone as you cannot be trusted."

Wait, what?

"To stop these upcoming events, you have been paired with your timelines Kurloz Makara. Please Miss Megido, I am aware of your more violent tendencies and would like you to be successful in your serving period. Please try to not fight with your partner."

Kurloz? Wait, hold the phone. Kurloz was one of you? Well, not you, exactly, like you weren't tangled together in a mess of limbs-Whatever! You understand what you mean. But how come you didn't notice the Makara served your Lord as well.

Well, it might be from the fact you don't really leave your forest, but despite that. Really?!

"I will contact you again later in your after life, I wish you the best of luck on your training.

Sincerely,

Your excellent host."

You cannot believe the shit you just read. Was this true? Was Kurloz really one of the believers, one of the people working for the Lord, the angel of double death? The Makara was creepy but you didn't even bother to think about the possibility. He kept his mouth shut quite well since no one seems to have noticed he is serving the Lord.

But, how are you supposed to work with a troll you barely ever talked to? Or will ever talk to! The guy can't open his damn mouth to speak! You're going to have to learn sign language of whatever that shit is! Seriously?! Three languages?! Ugh! This shit is ridiculous, you wanted an easy and chilled after life. What bullshit.

After you take a deep breath to calm down and fold up the letter to shove into your shirt. You realize there is eyes on you. You're a bit creeped out on why someone would be watching you, but you are quick to realize who it is when you tilt your head up to meet the gaze of the troll standing on the other side of the tree.

It is none other than your new partner in crime, Kurloz Makara. He's just standing there, watching you, gripping his own letter as he stares you down.

You are suddenly aware of how much smaller you are compared to him.

 

Your name is **DAMARA MEGIDO** and THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET INTERESTING.


End file.
